moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sąd Prawdopodobnie Ostateczny cz. 4
Gdy piratka znalazła sie ponownie w ramionach swojego ojca, cała jej złość oraz chęć żeby kogoś skrzywdzić zniknęły. Wtuloną w Czarnobrodego Strange przepełniało szczęście. Zbyt długo nie widziałą swojego ojca, zbyt długo czuła się przez niego samotna. - Cześć Noelle.- powiedział drżącym ze wzruszenia głosem Czarnobrody.- M-moja mała dziewczynka. - Już nie taka mała. Dorosłam.- powiedziała Strange, uśmiechając się i nie wiedząc, że w XVIII wieku dziewczyny wchodziły w dorosłość po odbyciu stosunku. - CO?!!- pirat wydarł się tak głośno, że Strange musiała zatkać sobie uszy.- Jak?!! Kto?!! - No nie jestem pewna.- powiedziała Strange, sądząc że jej ojcu chodzi o to jak się tutaj znalazła.- Po prostu Przemek... - Ta łajza?!- przerwał jej Czarnobrody.- Moje dziecko pozbawione swojej niewinności przez tego pożal się k#rwa mać Boże żigolaka?! - Lubię twojego ojca.- powiedziała LoboTaker. - Udupię go na tym procesie tak że wsadzą mu duszę w odbyt Szatana a potem wyjmą tylko po to żeby znowu ją tam włożyć!- krzyczał Czarnobrody. - Tato, nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi... - Noelle, kochanie, powiedz mi tylko jedno...Ile razy on...no wiesz? - Co? - No jak często...- pirat nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów. - Tato, mów. - Jak często w ciebie wchodził? - Ojojku, dużo tego było.- powiedziała Strange, mając na myśli momenty w których Przemek ją odczytywał.- Nieraz dziesięć razy na dzień. - We mnie też często wchodził, gnojek jeden.- powiedziała Salai. - Ja mu się dałam raz, no może dwa.- dodała LoboTaker. - Ja nawet nie licze, zwykle trwało tak krótko że nie zauważałam.- powiedziała Mia. - We mnie długo był tylko raz.- powiedział Serek, wspominając walkę z Przemkiem i wizję.- Miałem wrażenie że trwało to dni albo nawet miesiące. - We mnie to chyba tylko wtedy w burdelu, ale pewien nie jestem.- dodał od siebie Kalasher. Gdyby Czarnobrody nie był martwy, umarłby własnie na zawał. Oczami wyobraźni widział Jacka...Przemka który prowadził jego niewinną córeczkę w okrutny świat niemoralnych orgii. No bo że kilka na raz to jeszcze można, raz z facetem to nie pedał no ale k#rwa smok?! I angażował w to jego córkę?! - Wtedy w burdelu to chyba wszedł w nas wszystkich.- powiedziała Strange. Czarnobrody padł na podłoge z rozpaczy. Nie sądził że był dobrym rodzicem, no ale myślał że przez te 11 lat chociaż ją czegoś nauczył, ale cholera wie co Przemek dokładnie jej czytał do snu. - Ja chcę wracać do Piekła.- powiedział załamany Czarnobrody.- To mniej bolesne. Nagle przyglądający sie wszystkiemu blondyn z opaską i melonikiem zaczął się śmiać, bo jako jedyny pojął głupotę całej sytuacji. - Spokojnie, staruszku, zaszło pewne nieporozumienie.- powiedział chłopak, po czym nachylił się nad Czarnobordym i wytłumaczył dokładnie całą sytuację.- Rozumiesz? - Chyba tak...- powiedział pirat, wychodząc powoli z szoku. - Tato o co chodziło?- spytała Strange. - Nieważne, nic takiego.- odpowiedział Czarnobrody, który nie chciał wyjść na idiotę. - A własciwie to ty kto?- spytała LoboTaker, wskazując na blondyna.- Bo jakbym cię już gdzies widziała. - Ojć, Smerfetka ma słabą pamięć?- spytał blondyn, po czym zdjął melonik i ukłanił się teatralnie.- Jestem Bill Mischief Cyferka i wiem wiele. LoboTaker wyjęła swoją Kosę i była gotowa rzucić się na Billa wtedy jednak pomiędzy nimi stanął Uriel. - Bez bójek.- powiedział Archanioł. - A-ale przeciez to demon jest!- zakrzyknęła Baldanderka. - Mało wiesz o Zaświatach, BoboTaker.- powiedział Bill.- A dla twojej inofrmacji, jestem świadkiem w dzisiejszym procesie. - No tak, proces!- zakrzyknęła Strange. Euforia spowodowana spotkaniem z ojcem przesłoniła jej cały świat.- Jak to ma wyglądać? - W sumie, to tak jak zwykły proces sądowy, tylko bez rzucania w oskarżonego pomidorami.- powiedział Czarnobrody.- Przemek miał już jeden, ale zwiał nim zdążyli go osądzić. Teraz masz tych tutaj ważniaków, żeby pilnowali wszystkich świadków no i te gówna.- dodał, pokazując na ranę na swojej szyi. - Będziemy go bronić, racja?- spytała Strange. Czarnobrody, Salai i Mia zgodnie kiwneli głowami, LoboTaker zwyczajnie odwróciła wzrok a Serek wpatrywał się w podłogę, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. - Braciszku?- spytała Strange. - Czekaj, kto?- spytał Czarnobrody nie rozumiejąc dlaczego jego córka nazywa smoka bratem. - Ja...tak jakby...- smok nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nienawidził Przemka od czasu gdy dowiedzial że że ten odpowiedzialny jest za Exodus jego rasy, ale gdy podczas walki przeżył tę wizję...jego uczucia stały się jakby pomieszane. Nie wiedział czy nienawidzi chłopaka, czy mu współczuje. Nagle na ścianie, tuż nad drzwiami pojawiło się coś na wzór ekranu telewizyjnego. Widoczna na nim była sala sądowa i wszyscy mogli zobaczyć Przemka, siadającego na miejscu oskarżonego. Niestety, miało to miejsce tuż po tym jak stwierdził swoją niewinność, czego nikt z oskarżonych nie słyszał. - Na salę poprosimy pierwszego świadka, Świętopiela. Po chwili z miejsca dla świadków wstał rosły mężczyzna który mimo swojego starego wieku, swoim umięśnieniem i postawą dorównywał Urielowi. Ubrany był w prosty, wydziergany strój a w swoich ciemnych włosach wplątane miał różne pleciąka. Człowiek ten minął Strange i wyszedł przez drzwi na salę rozpraw. - No cóż, póki co możemy jedynie oglądać.- powiedział Czarnobrody, wpatrując się w ekran. Przemek westchnął głośno słysząc kto będzie pierwszym świadkiem. Chłopak denerwował się lekkko, chociaż nie był do końca pewien dlaczego, w końcu wiedział że pojawi się on wsód świadków. Że też chciało im się drugi raz ściągać go z Odległych Rubieży... Zamyślony chłopak nie zauważył nawet kiedy Świętopiel podszedł do miejsca dla świadka. - Na imię ma Pan Świętopiel i kilka tysięcy lat temu był pan wodzem ludów Słowiańskich.- bardziej stwierdził niż spytał Michał.- Czy zna pan oskarżonego. - To.- powiedział świadek, wskazując na Przemka.- Jest krew z mojej krwi. Moja spuźcizna, wydana na ten świat na chwałę Światowita! Wspominanie w Niebie imion Bogów Odległych Rubieży było dosyć ryzykowne ale Świętopiela to nie obchodziło. Człowiek który "trzymał za mordę" najbardziej kłótliwy lud w historii ludzkości nie speszy się takimi błahostkami. - Cześć tato.- powiedział niepewnie Przemek. Jego ojciec zwyczajnie go zignorował. - Panie Świętopiel, jako ojciec oskarżonego może pan nie składać zeznań.- powiedział Raguel, doskonale wiedząc co powie świadek. Świętopiel wbił pełen gniewu i nienawiści wzrok w Przemka, po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał Archaniołowi-prokuratorowi prosto w oczy. - Ten tchórz od dawna nie jest moim synem.- powiedział Świętopiel.- Mogę opowiedzieć wam wszystko. Gabriel westchnął. Rozprawa już na wstępie wydawała się przegrana. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Sąd Prawdopodobnie Ostateczny Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures